Sumire Hirose
Sumire Hirose 'is a third year at Shiraitodai High. She is a friend of Teru and the only person known to Teru who seems to have had prior knowledge of Saki's existence. Appearance Sumire has purple eyes and Hime cut purple hair. Personality She is calm and collected. Playing Style / Abilities Sumire's ability is called "'Piercing arrow shots". It allows her to get a direct hit on a player of her choice by changing her hand to target a certain discard. It targets what would be the best offensive play, and can be dodged by making a defensive or plain bad play. The ability has a tell - when she's about to use it, Sumire's hand moves a bit and she looks at the player she is aiming at. Plot Combined Training Camp Arc Sumire is shown after Awai Oohoshi advanced her team to the national tournament. She suggest that Teru should look at least a bit happy after her team won. Sumire presses Teru on the issue of the Nagano qualifier won by Saki Miyanaga, but receives only denial. Saki Achiga Hen episode of side A Final Eight Arc Sumire appears along with Teru Miyanaga at a press conference. After letting Teru answer a question to end the conference, Sumire says that her salesman smile is cruel and too different from how she usually is. She is later shown with the rest of her teammates entering the playing hall before the final eight competition begins. Sumire appears first at the playing table before the start of the sergeant match. After Shindouji's Yoshiko Yasukouchi's initial wins, she wonders about the change in her playstyle. She then starts using her arrow shots, targeting the second-place Senriyama. Sumire explains that Shiraitodai would rather gather intel on all their opponents than end the match prematurely.Her next target is Achiga's Yuu Matsumi. However, Yuu knows the tell to Sumire's ability, and is able to dodge both attempts, hitting Sumire with a large hand. After Yoshiko wins another weak hand, Sumire thinks that her play is much better even without abilities and that she is getting pissed off, and goes on to win the next hand. After the match, Sumire tells Izumi Nijou that they have already thanked each other for the match and she repeated it. She also was quite confused when Izumi told her it was a joke. In the lieutenants battle she tells Awai that she is in fact a "newbie first year" when she insulted them and called her an idiot when she retorted. During the vice-captains match she and Teru explain Mairu Shirouzu and Himeko Tsuruta's conjoining ability. After Seiko deals into a hand, Sumire tells the others that she relies too much on suji and honors while playing safe. Usually its enough to win but she notes that she's up against some strong competition. During Awai's match, she explains her ability and says that only Takami Shibuya's special last round abiltiy can beat it although Himeko beat it during the second round. Sumire also mentions she thinks Shindouji's wins in the second round against her were coincedence. She is then shocked to see Himeko beat it again and says that Mairu and Himeko's ability surpasses Awai's and that they will have a problem during the east third round. Category:Shiraitodai High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers